Darkness Sun
by Cullen's gal
Summary: A bunch of friends go camping for weekend to have an adult fun time .


We were going to the mountains for a few days, Jake, Quil, Paul Embry and Jared and me. It was going to be guy-time and I couldn't wait; it was exactly what I needed after my breakup with Emily. I hadn't been the same in the year since it had been, and I was really looking forward to just spending time with the guys.

Twenty minutes after Jacob was supposed to have picked me up, I called to see what the holdup was. But he didn't answer, which was just annoying. Why have a cell phone if you're not going to answer it? I just didn't understand some people. I figured it wouldn't hurt anything to just go to his house instead of waiting around for him. It was unusual for him to be acting this way; he was normally so prompt. Shrugging to myself, I climbed into my car and drove the half mile to Jake's.

When I arrived at his house his old red Rabbit wasn't there so I just assumed he'd already left. What a jerk, I thought, at least call a guy if you're going to stand him up. Figuring that I was on my own now since Jake had ditched me, I pulled away from the curb and flipped my phone open again, hoping that he'd answer his damned phone this time. Before I'd reached the end of the block, a woman's voice was chirping "Hello?" into my ear.

"Er, hello?" I asked, wondering who the bimbo was answering my friend's cell phone.

"Hey, Sam," the voice replied. Okay, who the hell is this girl and how does she know who I am?

"Who is this?" I asked, probably a little harsher than the situation necessarily required.

"It's me Alice, you dummy," she answered.

Alice? Then it hit me. "Alice Cullen?"

"Obviously," she said, and I swear, I could hear her eyes rolling. I didn't even know her that well, and I could really, truly, hear her eyes rolling through the phone. It was weird.

"Listen, can you put Jake on?" I said. I really needed to figure out what he was doing with Alice Cullen. And why he had ditched me.

"Sure hold on," she responded in her high, pixie-like voice. I heard a slight scuffle in the background which I hoped meant that she was passing the phone over to him. I thought I heard a muffled version of my name somewhere in there, too.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Jake greeted.

I ignored his question, instead asking him another one. "When did you and Alice Cullen hook up?" I tried to keep the venom out of my voice when I said her name; I'm not sure how well I succeeded.

"A few days ago!" he said, sounding proud of himself.

"And where are you now?"

"At the cabin?" he said, making the statement sound like a question.

"Dude! Are you kidding me? This was supposed to be guys weekend plus you were supposed to pick me up!"

"Crap, man. I totally forgot." I rolled my eyes this time.

"So I guess I'll just get myself up there, then," I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Really."

"Whatever," I dismissed his apology. We were always like that with each other, though. I already forgave him and he knew it. "So why did you bring her with you for guys' weekend?" I asked, emphasizing the last two words.

"She was lonely and I wanted to spend time with her," he answered.

"So what? I thought it was guy's night out for a few days," I reiterated.

"I know, bro, but I want you to get to know her. Alice is cool, I swear. She won't be a problem," he replied.

"I just hope the other guys don't violate this trip, too," I said, not feeling quite as angry as I sounded. Although I felt like I had a right to be mad about this, in the long run, I decided it wasn't that big a deal. I hoped it wouldn't be, anyway.

"I don't know if they did," Jake said.

I was merging onto I-5 now, so I to hang up and focus on my driving. "Listen, man, I'll be there in a bit. I've got to pay attention to the road now, though."

"Alright, we'll see you when you get here."  
"Later."

My mind wandered while I drove. Mostly I thought about Emily. I hoped that someday I'd actually be able to get over her. Maybe even find someone else. I hope so, because it would be a lonely time without anyone. Hell, I was already lonely. I forced my thoughts away from my own lameness and tried to think instead toward the weekend I had planned with Jake and the guys. I shouldn't be thinking about girls this weekend at all. Of course, that would have been easier had Jake not brought his new girlfriend, I thought, the bitterness returning. Maybe Alice brought one of her friends.

It was a long ride to the cabin alone. I remembered back to when Paul and Kim first started to date, I was like why her? but I got used to it. And now Jake with one of the Cullen girls? Get real. But maybe it's for the best, we'll see.

When I arrived, Jake and Embry were there with three girls, one I recognized as Alice. I parked up near the door. I cut the engine and grabbed my bag from the passenger seat and got out and shook his hand.

"Sam, I would like you to meet Alice, Alice this is Sam," Jake introduced us.

"Hey, nice to meet you," I said casually.

"Same here," she replied coyly as she walked over to the other girls, wiggling her butt the whole way. I looked at Jake with an expression that clearly said, Really? He smirked back at me, his expression saying, Yeah! He even nodded slightly as he watched her wiggling behind walk away.

One of Alice's friends had fiery red hair and porcelain white skin. The other one was a brunette with café au lait colored skin; she looked almost Asian. Alice waved at me to come over, so I did. The brunette was pretty, but the redhead really caught my eye.

"Sam I would like you to meet Victoria," she said, gesturing the redhead, "and Angela," the brunette.

"Hey, girls," I said, playing it cool and pretending that I wasn't having a physical reaction to the three beautiful women in the cabin; I grabbed my bag and went inside to find a room, adjusting my jeans as I walked.

The cabin had a lot of bedrooms I always try to claim the biggest one. I walked into the room, looking around for some sort of sign that it was already claimed—a duffle on the bed or on the floor—and not finding any, I put my bag down near the bed. When I reentered the main room, I found that everyone was here now. Jake had a fire going now and was sitting in a lazy boy recliner with Alice in his lap. The redhead waved and smiled at me. So I waved and smiled back then walked over to sit next to her. What was her name again? Victoria? Anyway, doesn't matter right this second, this is going to be an awesome time now. No worries, Uley. I gave myself a mental pep talk.

Jake and Alice were making out in front of everyone now; I don't think they cared. In a move as old as the hills, I pretended to stretch, and wrapped it around her shoulders on my way back down. "You wanna go for a walk with me?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded eagerly.

So we went for a walk outside in the woods. We talked about what we liked to do and what we didn't like. We had much in common then what I thought. It was funny I never thought a girl would like the same things as me. But here we are talking. I'm starting to really like her, I found myself thinking. And it didn't matter that I only met her a few hours ago. I got the feeling that she was starting to like me also. But I wasn't sure. I started to go for her hand and I saw her move closer to me. That's right, baby. Move closer, let me hold you close. So instead of holding hands I wrapped one of my arms around her. She looked up at me and smiled a shy smile, which I returned. She suddenly stopped walking, causing me to stop in my tracks. Before I knew what was happening, she had pushed me up against a pine tree then she was up tight against me, pressing her big red lips to mine in the most passionate kiss I'd ever felt. Ever. So I allowed my mouth to move against hers as well. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist while she wrapped hers around my neck and shoulders. We were totally making out now, and frankly, I liked it. I didn't even care that I knew she could feel my arousal against her belly. There was no way she wouldn't be able to feel it. But I wasn't embarrassed this time like I was before.

I didn't know how long we stood there making out until I heard a snicker coming from behind Victoria. I looked up to see who was standing there, Embry and Angela. I pulled away from Victoria, chuckling and adjusting my jeans after all. I wasn't embarrassed for her to know what she'd done to me, but I didn't particularly relish the thought of the entire cabin knowing.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"A long time," Angela laughed.

"A really long time," Embry agreed, snaking his arm around her waist. She leaned into him; they looked so comfortable together. I wondered silently if I would ever feel that comfortable with Victoria. I had been that relaxed with Emily…I stopped that thought cold in its tracks. She dumped you, Uley, I reminded myself. Let it go. Be happy with this new girl. Victoria's cool, this could really lead somewhere, so long as you don't over think things.

Angela and Embry left holding hands, and Victoria and I followed them, mimicking the gesture. When the four of us returned to the house, Jake and Alice were staring at us. I had a sneaking suspicion that Alice knew this was going to happen. Maybe she'd even planned it. We walked back to our seat and Victoria sat on my lap, reawakening the monster that had gone dormant again during our walk back to the cabin. This is going to be an awesome time. I pulled her into my chest and kissed her fiery hair. I wrapped my arms around her, and she intertwined her fingers into mine. I finally felt like I had someone.

I lifted our joined hands and kissed the back of hers. Then she kissed my hand.  
I could tell that she was happy to be my girl. That's what I was thinking. I looked down to see her and found that she had closed her eyes. I thought she was sleeping so I excused us from the fire and I carried her to my room. It may have been a bit presumptuous, but I didn't care. Besides, I wasn't sure which one she'd chosen, anyway. When I laid her on the bed, she opened her eyes sleepily.

"I thought you were sleeping?" I whispered.

"Well, when you carried me inside, I woke up," she yawned.

I lay beside her and I wrapped my arm around her. Rather than cuddling into me, she rose from the bed and pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it on the floor. I just stared at her, not quite bewildered, but definitely shocked. This was a girl who knew what she wanted. So did I; I was growing harder and harder inside the confines of my jeans. I needed some relief, and she looked like she was definitely amenable; so I took off my shirt as well. My logical side screamed, What are you doing? You just met her today! but I ignored him. I wasn't in the mood for logic tonight. It had months since I'd had sex, and I was ready. The next thing I knew, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, completely naked. I realized that I'd somehow missed her removing her skirt and panties during my fight with my inner logic. She grabbed me by my belt loops and pulled me over so that I was standing between her legs. She very slowly unbuttoned my pants then pressed the zipper into me as she pushed it down, causing an unsolicited groan to escape from my throat. She smirked up at me, then pushed my jeans and boxers down over hips until they pooled together on the floor at my feet. I'd barely had time to step out of them before she pulled me to the bed and straddled my hips.

She leaned over and started kissing my chest and licking it. Somehow, I got even harder; I hadn't thought that was possible. I reached up and started kneading her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples lightly; not enough to hurt her, but enough to turn her on. As hot as I found it to have her sitting on top of me like that, I was getting really uncomfortable now. I needed the release I so desperately sought. Grabbing her hips, I flipped us over so that I was now hovering over her. Suddenly, I stopped. I couldn't do this. Not because of Mr. Logic, and not because I didn't want to. Because I was unprepared. I cursed quietly.

"What's wrong, baby?" Victoria purred.

"I can't do this," I mumbled, rolling off of her.

"Sure you can. I want to, and I can see that you want to," she said, reaching over he bare chest to stroke my length with her hand.

I groaned at the touch. It felt so good; much better than what I'd ultimately be facing tonight. "No, I can't. This was supposed to be a guys' weekend, so I'm completely unprepared for this," I said, hoping she'd get what I meant by 'this.'

"That's okay, Alice made sure everyone was prepared this weekend," she cooed, removing her hand from me. I suppressed the disappointed moan I felt brewing at the lost contact. She reached over the other way and pulled a little foil packet from one of the drawers of the night table. She rolled over and straddled me again, ripping the packet open.

I couldn't stop the groan this time as she rolled the condom over my hardened length. "That feels amazing," I mumbled. Through my squinted eyes, I saw her smile in victory. Victoria victorious, I thought idly. And then all thoughts left my head as she raised herself up then slowly lowered herself onto me. My eyes rolled back into my head and I was a giant mass of sensation. No thoughts, no words. Just sensation. She was so wet and tight it was a wonder I was able to last as long as I did. It had been too long for me, and within minutes I was panting and saying, "You've gotta slow down or I'm gonna cum right now."

By the time I'd said the words, it was too late. Victoria slammed her hands onto the headboard and I could feel her somehow tightening even further around me; she was cumming, too. And that was my undoing. I felt the familiar pulse as I emptied everything I had into the condom.

After we made love we stayed in the bed for a while. Other than me pulling the rubber off myself, we didn't even bother cleaning up. We just lay there, talking, getting to know each other a little better. I kissed her neck I could see she was enjoying it as much as I did. At one point, a thought hit me and I had to get up to double check that the door was locked. It was, but I was still glad that I checked. It was better to know; I didn't want anyone to walk in on us. I was now playing with her hair.

"Victoria, I'm falling in love with you!" I whispered

"Sam, I am also falling in love with you!" she whispered back.

I beamed at her words. It felt good to hear them after so many months alone.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I muttered a curse and kissed Victoria chastely on the lips before turning to the door and saying louder, "Just a minute." The knocking didn't stop, so I cursed again and got dressed as quickly as I could.

"Just a minute!" Victoria shouted as she got changed. She looked over at me and mouthed the word Alice as she rolled her eyes. I had to suppress a laugh at that; As soon as she said it, I knew she was right. No one else here would be that insistant. I couldn't help but smile at her while she got dressed. Now I'm happy! I could tell that she was happy as well. Once she was dressed, I unlocked the door and opened it; sure enough, there stood Alice and Jake.

"I know what you two were doing," Alice said in a singsong voice.

"Really?" she responded sarcastically.

"Yup! Screwing!" Alice said, looking at me.

Damn! How did she know?!

I wasn't going to be embarrassed, though. I was satiated and happy for the first time in ages. So instead, I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. All I was thinking about was Victoria! A few minutes later Jake and Alice left the group to do you know what. Yes screw! That I knew would happen.

A few hours later I walked by one of the other bedrooms. Victoria's shock of red hair on the stark white pillowcase caught my eye, so I slowed down and peeked in; she was sound asleep. I couldn't resist her, asleep or not, so I quietly entered the room, brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead, which unfortunately woke her up. And smiled at me. I lay down beside her, simply intending on cuddling. Then she fell asleep again.

It was quiet in the cabin; everyone else had gone to bed already. As I lay there beside my sleeping beauty, watching her sleep, suddenly it wasn't so quiet anymore. In the next room I could hear Jake and Alice having sex. They both were loud I started to laugh uncontrollably. I didn't even realize how loud I was being until Victoria woke up.

"Sam, why aren't you sleeping?" she asked.

"I just couldn't sleep, but, shh listen Jake and Alice are at it," I answered, snickering.

We lay there together, not talking, just listening to Jacob and Alice for a moment, then we both started cracking up. The rest of the night neither of us could sleep so we were talking and making out. I just hoped they didn't know that we were awake and making fun of them. Victoria pulled me down to her level so she could kiss me. I pulled away and stared at her beautiful eyes. I could tell her that she was tired and I felt bad for having woken her up. Her lips were moving down to my chest it felt amazing. Then she moved up to my neck and sucked it for a while. We spent most of the night that way, fooling around; we even had sex twice more, and damn if it wasn't even better than the first time.

The following morning, Victoria and I were up before everyone so we made breakfast for everyone. Victoria and I both laughed when Jake and Alice entered the kitchen, but they seemed oblivious to us; they were in their own little bubble.

Today we were suppose to go swimming but since Victoria and I hadn't slept, we just stayed in the cabin instead. I am so in love with Victoria , and I know she's in love with me too.

"Sam, I love you!"

"I love you to Victoria."

I just looked at her. This was the best time I had, being alone with her.

A little later, we got into the shower and I couldn't help myself; I had her naked body in the shower with me. I couldn't keep my hands off of her, but I also didn't have a condom with me considering this was the shower, after all, and I didn't think Alice would have thought to put some in the bathroom. So instead, we gave each other hand jobs. Then we washed.

I don't know what gotten into me but I couldn't resist her. It seemed as though she couldn't resist me either. She got out before me so I could finish rinsing off. Then she handed me a towel so I could get dried off and dressed.

So after we got dressed and instead of going out with the group we decided to go for a hike and hope to get lost. I know it's not a good think but I was starting to enjoy our time alone. I took the key and we both walked to the front door and out then we were off on our little adventure. She took my hand and we walked. If she gets tired I could carry her. But I know she won't get tired. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arm around her and whispered that I love her. She stopped me and planted a passionate kiss. So I wrapped my other arm around her and I planted a deeper kiss on her big red lips.

"Sam, you are a nice and sexy man," she said.

"And you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I love you," I replied.

After our little romantic moment we started to walk again. As we walked up a little further on the hiking trail we took a rest. Nothing happen this time we talked and stared at each other. Which it was fine with me; because it had been so long since I'd been with Emily—or anyone else—frankly, little Sam was a little tired after this weekend. I had never met anyone like Victoria; she is different in every way. I think she would say the same about me. I just love having her near me and touching her face and her hair.

As we reached the top of the mountain a little more, we seen Embry and Angela there, they were little making out .We just stood there for a moment before anyone of us said a word. We were laughing. As soon as they heard us laughing they pulled away from each other.

"How long have you two been here watching us?" Embry asked.

"A really long time," I mocked him, throwing his words from the day before back at him.

Angela and Victoria were exchanging glances, much like Embry and I were. We all were cracking up now. I was going to tell them something about last night but it was between Alice and Jake. I know I wouldn't want anyone know what we do in a room together but, like Alice again knew since she seen in standing in Victoria's room.

All of us, Angela, Embry, Victoria and me just sat there talking about stuff, all kinds of stuff, none if it particularly important. Embry looked at me and mouthed do you know what's up with Jake and Alice? I just shrugged my shoulders like I don't know. Well, I did know but I didn't want Jake to get embarrassed. Embry had his arms around Angela and she kissed Embry so passionately that I had to look away; I felt like I was intruding. I looked at Victoria and nodded. The only thing I did was touched her leg with my hand as we sat there. She kissed my neck and whispered, I love you baby. I whispered that I love her as well.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I was disappointed that the weekend was over already, but it had been a good weekend. I didn't regret anything that had happened, quite the opposite, really. I knew that Victoria and I would last, and it just felt good knowing that I wasn't alone anymore


End file.
